Captive of Love
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome, not long ago, was kidnapped from their camp by someone very evil, now Inuyasha knows she isn't far, but her capturer has control over Kagome's body. What good can come of this? Can't list pairings just yet! Mwahahahaha
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome!" called an angery voice.  
Kagome quickly jumped out of her nice warm bed and ran down the hall.  
  
"Yes Sesshamaru-chan?" she said, eyes bugging out in fear.  
  
"Come to me." he said, motioning his finger in a 'come here' manner.  
  
She quickly entered the room, avoiding punishment for disobediance.  
"Sit."   
She quickly dropped on her knees to the floor.  
  
"Listen carefully. I sense that half-witted brother of mine, he is close.  
Don't you DARE try to escape to him, for if you do return unto your precious halfling lover,  
it will cost you your life." he said in an already irritated tone.  
  
Kagome wanted to cry as she felt her heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces, which seemed as though they could never be put back together, almost like the Shikon no Tama,  
but that COULD be done, unlike her heart...  
"Yes sir..."  
  
"Good." he said drawing night unto her. He then took her face into his hand, and kissed her cheek, and she could not do anything to stop him,  
for her hands were bound together by some sort of spell he had on her, giving him all control of her body, everything but her speech and mind, and of course her heart.  
  
"Now leave." he said pointing towards the door.  
  
She quickly got up and left the room, the door closing behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In Kagome's room~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared at the wall blankly, thinking of how much she missed Inuyasha's impatience, his smirks and sarcasm.  
She longed to see him again, along with the little kitsune, the demon hunter, and the lecherous monk.  
  
"Inuyasha........" she said, sobbing into her shaking palms, "Please, Inuyasha, get me out of here before I lose control over the rest of my body......" she said aloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere Else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's dog-like ears rung as he listened carefully.   
  
"Inuyasha.... Please Inuyasha, get me out of here before I lose control over the rest of my body......"  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"What?" Sango asked, looking suprised.  
  
"She's close by!" Inuyasha said, taking in the air. "Definately not too far....." he said, running on ahead.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Wait up!" called Miroku as he ran after Inuyasha.  
  
"What about me?!" called Sango.  
  
"Look after Shippo!" called Inuyasha's voice, now quite far ahead. 


	2. Fear and Blood of a Captive

Gomen! I can't believe it took me so long to update....if this chapter is short, sorry,  
but I sorta-ran out of ideas...lol  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha raced closer and closer to where he thought the girl who held the key to his heart may be.  
He inhailed the air. Definately close!  
He ran until the path split. In between was a space of nothingness, which was no problem for him,  
considering he was a hanyou. He could leap over stuff like this with ease, as he did.  
His feet landed firmly on the ground, and he stood there a moment as he felt the edge of the rock crumble  
where he had landed.  
"Hey! Whattabout me?!" he heard Miroku's voice from behind.  
"Baka! I told you to look after Shippo!" he shouted, running on ahead.  
"S-sango's got him!" said the monk, trying to brace himself for the jump.  
"Yeah? And what if a youkai, stronger than her attacks?!"  
"I-I didn't think about that...." he mumbled.  
"Go BACK Miroku!"  
"But..." Miroku began to whine as Shippo would.  
"GO!" Inuyasha demanded turning around and glaring at him.  
"FINE! Don't blame me if Sesshomoru kills you!"  
"Oh don't worry, he won't...." Inuyasha said to himself as he was embraced  
by more of Kagome's uniquely beautiful scent, along with the scent of something he  
hated the most. "Sesshomoru..." he grumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~Sesshomoru~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomoru sniffed the surrounding air. Hai, his half-brother was near. It won't be long   
now before he will get the fight of a life time, and his precious human girl will see the one  
she loves slaughtered mercilessly. Sesshomoru chuckled delightedly at this thought.  
Sesshomoru got up from wence he was laying, and prepared for Inuyasha's final battle.  
He wanted to look his best for when he killed Inuyasha, so he splashed  
his face with the frigid water laying in the basin. He then shook the remainder of it off   
and wiped away the droplets with his clawed hands.  
Once that was over, he left the room and went into Kagome's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The door flew open, my heart just about burst through my chest. I had hoped it was Inuyasha,  
but my heart knew who it really was-the demon who trapped me here, who took me  
from the person who I can't help but to love-that shamatta Sesshomoru.  
  
He entered the room calmly, as if he had all the time in the world. His calmness worries me,  
because the more calm he acts, the more evil his plan is.   
I quickly looked up from my soaked palms that I had been crying into, my heart  
pounding in fear.   
He sensed my fear, and smirked.  
"Need not be afraid, for if you do as I say, your death will not be that horrible."  
He sat on the bed beside me. "Your lover is here." he said, breathing in the air.  
He took my hand in his claw tightly, cutting my hand deeply. My eyes grew large,  
my heart beat grew faster. What could I do but cry? He had control over  
my body, there wasn't anything I could do, but..but hope that Inuyasha would come   
soon. Oh, please! Inuyasha! Please come rescue me! 


End file.
